Punkstar Revolution
by Luminous-Kyo
Summary: Midori Greenfield wants to piece her past together again... reluctantly, she's thrown into some underground 'hit-woman' work, which will help her find the sense of peace she's been missing from her life...


_Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_It is I, The Luminous Kyo. Been awhile since I've written anything._

_Mostly, drawing, progamming and designing for my upcoming project Banzai Pecan. Buuuuut, I like to screw around with some writing every now and again... that said, I'm actually to make an original story based off of two characters I created from my other fanfiction 'To Hell With Fame'. Why? Cuz honestly, the fandom for THAT has been a little... well... 'less than intelligent and it's embarrassing. Besides, I feel better making something original than make some sort of a fan thing... shows I have other interests..._

_That said, this story is about Midori Greenfield, a 17-year-old punk girl whose life is pretty much, well, less than lucky. I really want to talk about her past in this story more than anything... but it takes p lace in the current time period... one of those SUDA51 Mindhumps...ANYWAYS._

_This story is pretty much rated MATURE. Sexual innuendos, violence, and language. Hop to it man. Italics are past events._

_Enjoy. Read and Review, yo._

_Good to be back._

_Luminous Kyo_

* * *

**Punkstar Revolution  
**_Written by Mike Burgess (Brotha Kyo)_**  
**

"_I wanted to impress you…  
show you that our time together wasn't in waste…  
this time away is starting to kill me, and if it keeps up,  
I might be forced to-"_

**Chapter 1: Still Green**

The road to the town of Anthony was a lone and dry one. The ground surrounding that long straight path broke apart from the dry heat, accompanied by the bright blue sky. The only thing that met at the end of that road was the town's structure, slowly drawing close over the horizon. Finally the two girls who have been venturing down this path have reached their goal.

"Hey, Midori! Look! We've finally reached it!" A raven-haired girl dressed like she belonged in a prep school playfully hit her friend on the shoulder. "It was a long walk but we have managed to make here in one piece! Isn't that great?"

The forest-green hair of the other girl was wrapped around with her unique goggles, fluffed with her bangs covering a bit of her eyes lightly tapped her friend's hand off, looking a bit annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, Aoi. Great, we made it. Let's at LEAST get something to eat first before we even consider going through with this job." She groaned a bit to the peppier girl, lunging up her guitar bag as to adjust it to her arm. "I can't believe you can STILL be this peppy after all we have just been through…" Her stomach growling loudly cut her off, as if it were asking for food.

"Actually… I can't believe I got myself into this…" She thought to herself zoning out, thinking about everything that has happened that led her in this position.

"Right… at least a month ago…"

* * *

_A messy apartment room with empty ramen noodle cups, video games flung around, and posters of punk bands, some Japanese anime wall scrolls, and open DVD containers was the best way to describe this place. On the television was a DVD already playing, one of those Japanese idol model videos with the scantily clad women, posing seductively. Eri Kusagano, one of said models, was currently on the screen, rubbing herself down with some European-branded expensive oil. As this was going on screen, a forest-green haired girl wearing only a black tank top with a green star in the middle and light green underwear. She stared like a smiling fan girl, pretty much undressing the model with her eyes. She looked around to make sure no one was around, then pulling out a rather shiny phallic object, smirking deviously._

"_Good evening, Mr. Scarlet, my automated friend." She gave the obscure object a slight kiss, then turning it on. Without warning, the 'piece' was now in two pieces, causing this girl to scream in a panicked state. She got up quickly to see the cause of this, only to be stared down by a longhaired man, wearing a red jumpsuit holding a rather sharp and luminous blade. "Hey, what the hell is your problem?!" The green lover looked to the guy's chest, gasping in awe to see a red-outline of a star tattoo with a skull in the middle. "That ink… only one girl I know has that…" Before she could answer her own realization though, she quickly dodged another swing from this intruder's sword, now rolling back to pick up her own blade which was conveniently outside of its storage unit. "Where the hell did you get that tattoo?!" With that cry that escaped her throat, with all her might she swung the heavy broad sword into the intruder's side, though barely making a cut onto him. "Shit!"_

"_A waste of my time!" The intruder retorts, as he is ready to slice through the girl with one straight swing down the middle. At least he would've, if not for a raven-haired girl who crashed through the window in the right moment, knocking his weapon into the air. She spins once as she punched her knuckles together, creating a dark blue spark and collides her right fist into his chest, knocking him onto the floor. Without even looking, she pulls his weapon from the air before it lands and pierces it right through the intruder, now flowing out with a torrent of crimson. She stood there looking serious before turning her head behind her to see a rather scared girl backing to the wall._

"_Midori-chan! Hi!" She was rather happy to see the other girl._

"_W-w-WHAT THE FUCK! Aoi, you fucking killed him! What the hell is this?! There's blood all over my fucking apartment!"_

_The girl known as Aoi thought it out a bit before giving her a straight answer. "Well… Aoi was just on a small mission to wipe out a few henchmen. They work for some guy who seems to have it out for cute people like you." Aoi stood there and nodded. Midori, however, just stared blankly before she let out what was on her mind. "Wait, are you saying you work as some bounty hunter? What…? Who put you up to this…?"_

_A few hours pass by, an ignorantly happy Aoi and a rather disgruntled, but now fully clothed Midori sat there, waiting for the guy at the computer to finish typing something up on his laptop located in his living room. On his table were a few anime figurines, some CDs, and a few pairs of nunchucks. He turned around the chair, a dark-skinned fella with scruffy facial hair to go with his ragged punk-styled hair. He wore some jeans and a Jamaica t-shirt. _

"_Ah! Aoi, this must be Midori Greenfield, yes?"_

"_Yes Mr. Mab! She's Aoi's girlfriend-!" The sentence was cut off with Midori shoving Aoi out of the couch, looking mildly pissed._

"_I'm NOT her girlfriend… she's fucking delusional."_

_Mab sat there, looking as he rested his hands, fingers intertwined with each other, on his stomach, looking a little deep in thought as he looked to her. "Hn. Right, of course. Welp, you're probably wondering about the attack that happened at your place, yes?" Midori looked a bit stunned, grimacing as she showed her teeth to let him know just how miffed she is. "Are you saying, that this WASN'T an accident? What the hell is going on here, man? Quit dicking around!"_

_Mab just scoffed and chuckled a bit, looking all too smug. "My, how unlady like. The thug you told me about is from the Redstar clan. The tattoo is the simple indication of that." He stopped and placed his chin between his right thumb and index finger, somewhat thinking. "…What he was doing there at THAT time boggles me." _

"_You say something there, sports fan?" Midori was getting rather brash, still not liking the way she spent her private time at night being ambushed. _

"_Merely talking to myself." He moved his right hand to type a few things, bringing up some information his clients have gathered. "The clan is looking for both discs of the Punkstar. Both discs contain data that was once used to power two of the most powerful weapons known to man; The Arms of Mosh. Two mighty computer-powered gauntlets with the processing speed that bests even a fresh new manufactured computer."_

_Midori looked a bit curious. "How powerful?"_

_Mab scratches the back of his head before responding. "That crater located in the outskirts of Edwardsville?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_That used to be a town called Mars City before said weapons were used in that town. The user of the gauntlets then took out both discs and hid them. Even went as far as to locking up the weapons in a personal locker. He didn't want his own weapons falling in the hands of someone just as sick and twisted as he was. Unfortunately, a few weeks ago, this man was assassinated, thus having his weapons confiscated by this crazy lady and her newly formed group. They already have one of the Punkstar discs, the other still unknown."_

"…_How the hell do you know all this…?" Midori was just looking in disbelief._

"_Yo, I sit in front of a computer, getting information from people, looking sophisticated and telling you about people who want to kill shit. Don't question it, Miss 'Hands-in-the-Cookie Jar'…" He just sat there smirking deviously with the last sentence._

"_Hey…what I do with my own time is no one's damn business…" Midori blushed brightly as Aoi giggled._

"_Oh…" Mab got up from his chair. "You know a little too much now about our organization, or at least what is going on right now… we DO have the right to kill you off right now, so word of this doesn't get out…"_

_Midori's eyes widen as she started gripping her side of the couch. "You sick asshole!"_

_He then chuckled and smiled. "But… since you happen to be quite close to our agent Aoi, it'd only be fair to let you live… but that pretty much means your ass belongs to us now. Welcome to Burning Rebel. Think of us as a… counter-terrorist group who picks up small jobs people don't want to bother with…"_

_Aoi quickly grabbed her friend's arm smiling greatly. "You hear that? Now Midori and Aoi can be together as they kill and maim!" Midori just sighed, struggling to let her arm out of Aoi's grip. "Oh joy. I can hardly wait."_

"_That broad sword you had…" He got up to pick up a guitar case tossing it at Midori. "Interesting piece. We decided to soup it up, making it our latest model of automated weapons. That model is called the X51 Windslicer. Feel free to register a name for it and what not. Standard procedure and all that jazz. Instructions are included with it; just insert the disc to download its data onto the processor." He then narrowed his eyes to Midori. "Careful though… a lust for blood and a natural killer instinct may make this your only tool for getting around in life… so only kill when you have to, capise?" _

_Midori opened up the case, only to see her normal sword now an upgraded device for 'getting things done' if it were. "Yeah, yeah… nice job, by the way…" She was rather impressed with how it turned out._

"_Your mission, by the by, is to seek out the leader of the Redstar and, by any means, stop her from getting the other disc. Yes, by ANY means necessary. In fact, I STRONGLY suggest it." Mab took a sip from his soda._

"_Any idea who this chica is?"_

"_Yep. Her name is Akai."_

* * *

"Right… Akai… that whore, heh. Haven't heard her name in ages. Would make sense about the tattoos, but having her very own assassination group? I must admit, she's been doing quite well ever since she and I – "

"Hey, Midori?" Aoi tugged on her green-loving friend's jacket. "Hm? Oh, sorry, what is it, Aoi?" Aoi points ahead of them, which laid the city limits of Anthony. To say the least, they have found their destination. "I think we made it."

Midori looks up, and flashes a small smile. "Alright, Aoi… before we start finding clues, you need to buy me something to eat…"

Aoi made a small, but rather cute frown, looking confused. "Wait, why must Aoi pay?"

"Because, idiot…" Midori continued to walk forward. "It was your damn fault the jeep broke down on the way here, remember?" She looked closely to Aoi, making a rather stoic face. Aoi just stood there looking innocent and clueless, which pissed Midori off. "What?"

Aoi pokes her nose and chuckles. "Aoi is so lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Midori simply grumbled and continued to walk forward, hoping that the first place they run into is a café where they serve vegetarian meals.

"Shut. Up."

**CHAPTER ONE END.**

* * *

_****__**Ah yes. Midori had one screwed up Friday, hm? And that's what pretty much led up to our story. So what await Midori and Aoi? Beautiful Crimson Bloodshed of course... Kyo  
**_


End file.
